untitled_mafia_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Progression
Progression As the player progresses through the game they will have to interact with a multitude of people all from different aspects of life. The two main factions that they will interact with will be the TCM (The Chicago Mafia) and the CPD (Chicago Police Department). As both characters are members of the mafia the majority of their interactions will be with the TCM and the members within it, the characters will have to manipulate the members of the mafia and build trust and respect so that they can further their own agenda. When it comes to James after correctly answering the questions in the opening sequence he will be allowed to join the mafia, at this point he must start building trust with the members of the mafia and gaining respect, for this he will have to do some things that he may consider wrong which could affect his moral compass and make him become more criminal and send him down a darker path. When the player is introduced to Helen she is already a member of the mafia and running a smuggling job for them, we are shown her ruthlessness as the dealer she is meeting greatly underestimates her leading to two broken hands for the dealer. She then goes on to demand double the usual shipment for half the price and is either successful or unsuccessful depending on how the player handles the situation, this lays out her path for the future of the game and affects how quickly she progresses through the ranks of the mafia. There are multiple endings to the game and multiple paths that the player can take, these paths depend on the players decisions and who they decide to align themselves with and how they handle different situations. There are many scenarios in the game in which one of the main player characters can die meaning that the player has to be very careful and think their decisions through carefully. This also applies to the other characters as the decisions that the player makes as one character can affect the other one in either a positive or negative manner, as both players are members of the mafia they will have interactions with each other and it is up to the player what each character does in these scenarios and how they react, whether they chose to help each other or abandon the other one to pursue their own goals. Even if this does happen the two characters will have to work with one another at certain points and their approval of each other will come into play as one may chose not to help the other as the approval between the two of them is too low, which could have serious repercussions for one or both of the main characters. The player will also have to watch their interactions with the CPD as if they have too many interactions with them the police may be able to build a case around them and possibly bring them in with many charges, the player could then agree to tell them about the mafia and their connections for immunity but that would put the player in the sights of the mafia and would more than likely lead to the death of that character meaning that the player must limit their interactions or be very careful with their interactions with the CPD as it could lead to a very early end to the story of one of out main characters. As the story goes on both characters will rise through the ranks of the mafia giving them access to new perks and information allowing them to reach their goal more quickly. This is another point where the relationship between the two characters become important as Helen will be able to rise through the ranks much quicker than James but his expertise when it comes to the alcohol trade could be an extremely useful asset for Helen, meaning she must decide whether to help him rise through the ranks or strike a deal with him which could slow her progression through the ranks but be an overall asset to the mafia as it would make their operation run much more smoothly and efficiently. Written by Ryan Beattie. RELATED Brief Setting Story Characters Music Mechanics